nuklearlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Bugs
There are a few well known bugs in LoRD. They are: Lay Bug When you kill the dragon, the game doesn't remember that you're now level 1. If you send romantic mail to someone who is online, the game will either give you 600 EXP (if they say yes) or try to take away 600 EXP (if they snub you), which will just reduce you to zero exp. This is an unfair advantage, allowing you to level up to level 3 immediately if you can pass the masters with your current equipment. :FIX: If you're going to send romantic mail to someone online, first go to attack Midnight Master in your realm, and at the prompt asking if you want to attack them, say No. This doesn't waste a User Fight, and forces the game to reset your stats, so it knows you're level 1. :Note: As of round 43, game admins are able to remove the extra experience given by the lay bug. Because of this, if a player makes sure not to exploit the bug by leveling up with the extra experience, they will merely have the experience removed. Players who exploit the lay bug will have their stats reset to what they were immediately following the dragon kill. Multiple Kill Bug If two (or more) players initiate an offline duel with the same player at the same time (i.e. the first attacker has not finished the fight in his favor yet), they both may duel and kill the player and they both may end up with half his EXP each, and any gold on hand. The dead player does not lose more than the standard 10% though. This is simply a matter of timing, and cannot be fixed. Resurrect Bug This bug has two iterations. The first occurs when player A is offline, and then player B attacks him, and player A comes back online during the fight, before its end. Player B can kill him and gain EXP, but because he entered the game before his death happened, the game believes him to be alive, and he can be killed again, which is unfair. :FIX: Request that the resurrected player be set to dead. The second iteration of this bug happens when two (or more) players attack the same offline player, as in the Multiple Kill bug. For the resurrect to work, player A must fail to kill the victim, and player B must succeed. Because these duels were simultaneous, player B gets EXP for killing the victim, while the victim, because he got a self defense kill, gains EXP from player A. (This EXP is not passed on to player B). Because the game records that someone died to the victim, they are left alive. :FIX: Request that the resurrected player be set to dead. Messaging Bug If you write a message in-game to someone who is currently breaking into the Inn to attack an offline player, you will sometimes end up in a duel with them, instead of them dueling their victim. :FIX: If you're planning to break in soon, and you've been messaging back and forth, tell them to wait while you break in. Online Duel Bugs Agreed-upon duels in Green or Blue realms can bring needed experience for leveling up. (In Red, you don’t need to ask, but the you usually don’t need the experience, either.) Sometimes the system glitches and the duel is not completed on one player’s screen, or you don’t receive experience for winning. Which sucks. :FIX: Pretend to attack the Midnight Master in the fields of your realm, and have the other player do the same (this means say (N)o to actually attacking Midnight Master so you don't waste a fight). Doing this will update and refresh your stats. Out-of-date stats (did you level up today? Upgrade your equipment?) are the culprit in the game not completing your duels properly. Horse Kill Bug Sometimes, the blow that the Red Dragon hits you with actually kills you, but there's a bug in the Red Dragon fight code that checks for the horse kill first, then checks to see if you're dead. If your horse dies to the dragon immediately following your own death, the game will let your horse slay the dragon and reset you, alive, to level one. Many players don't care for any version of a horse kill against the Red Dragon, but others view only these bug kills as irritating. It's obvious which is which, because when there is a horse bug kill, in the Daily News there will be a line proclaiming that the Red Dragon has slain the player, followed immediately by a line proclaiming that the player has slain the Red Dragon and become a hero. Dragon Kill - Duel Bug When a player searches for the Red Dragon, they will be prompted with a screen asking whether they want to attack the dragon or run away. When on this screen, the game counts this as an event. So if somebody tries to initiate an online duel with this player while they are on this specific screen, the duel will be initiated but only once the "event" has been concluded. Regardless of whether or not the player defeats the dragon, they will immediately be thrown into an online duel with full HP as soon as the fight with the dragon ends. If the player wins the online duel, then the victory is applied to the fight with the dragon as well. Assuming that the player lost the fight with the dragon and won the online duel, the Daily News will state that that player was killed by the dragon, then killed the attacking player in an online duel, and then slayed the dragon. : Fix: The Mystical One must be contacted to restore the player to his stats from before he killed the dragon. Account Deletion Bug An extremely rare bug. Some other player's stats can get duplicated into your character's spot and your account ends up being deleted. See: http://lord.nuklear.org/forum/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=9185 Category:Game Play